Heroes Redemption
by Major144
Summary: A sequel to Redemption of the Elven Hero. Oberon and Kahn are alive and they've set out on a quest to undo the harm they caused and to save their former comrade, who is the current Overlord. As the heroes quest for redemption an ancient evil is a work and plans to conquer the world. Will evil prevail or will good find a way?
1. Chapter 1 Mission

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 1 Mission

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon and Kahn were sitting around a small campfire in Evernight Forest. The two heroes had recently stopped an ancient know as the Forgotten from escaping the Abyss and wrecking havoc on the world of the living. For this deed Oberon and Kahn had been brought back to the world of the living, by the Mother Goddess. Now the two heroes were trying to figure out what they should do next. After the defeat of Overlord Handric and the supposed death of their fellow hero Gallant the Knight the heroes were tricked into becoming corrupt and ruining their homes and people. Then a new Overlord showed up and killed each of the corrupt heroes one by one. Oberon had managed to see that the new Overlord was Gallant, before he died and was sent to the Abyss. In the Abyss, Oberon encounter Handric who revealed he had possessed Nicholas the Wizard and used him to corrupt Oberon and the other. The former Overlord then made Gallant into the new Overlord to kill the other heroes. Oberon defeated Handric and made a vow to help his friend and undo all the damage caused by Handric's scheme.

In the present Oberon looked at Kahn.

"What you thinking?" Asked Kahn.

"We need to save Gallant and undo all the damage we caused." Said Oberon.

"But isn't...Gallant evil now and doesn't he hate us?" Asked Kahn.

"Gallant is a hero and I believe his still good at his core. As for hating us, he has a right to hate us, after all we left...him to die back at Handric's tower, when he was actually still alive. It's our fault his like this now. Handric may have manipulated use, but it was our own fault in not seeing his scheme in the first place." Said Oberon.

"I guess you make a good point. We really messed up and it came back to bite us in the end." Said Kahn.

"Alright then, we need to travel the lands and help the people out in some way and undo the harm we caused. Will gather up support and will make our way to the Tower and confront Gallant and try to reason with him." Said Oberon.

"Sounds good to me. Will start with the Ruborian Desert, I can probably convince the people there to help us out and the sooner we get a group together the sooner we can go to the Tower and rescue Jewel." Said Kahn.

"Then it's settled. From this day forth we will act like heroes and help those in need." Said Oberon.

The heroes put the fire out and soon fell asleep.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Am I?

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 2 Who Am I?

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the Dark Tower, Gallant sat on his bed with his helmet sitting next to him. The Overlord was starring at his reflection in a mirror on the wall across from him. Gallant's face was pale, with a few battle scars, but he was still a handsome figure. After the defeat of Handric, Gallant began to remember who he was before he became the Overlord and now Gallant was questioning who he really was. Was he a hero or a villain? Was he a fallen hero who fought on the side of good or a valiant villain who had returned peace to the world by killing the corrupt? Gallant honestly didn't know. The knight had lost his memory and had been manipulated by Handric into killing his former comrades, with the exception of Jewel. Yes Gallant's comrades were corrupt, but they had been manipulated by evil to become corrupt. Though the corrupt heroes deaths had brought peace to the land Gallant couldn't help feeling guilty about what he did, especially what he did to Oberon.

The elf was the only one to believe that Gallant had survived the fall at the tower after the battle with Handric and he wanted to go get Gallant's body, but the others refused. The Tower Heart had shown Gallant this and it made him angry at himself. The knight starred at his reflection with distaste, before he let out a roar, grabbed his helmet, and hurled it at the mirror smashing it to bits.

In the hallway outside Gallant's mistress Rose heard the outburst and the mirror shattering. Rose just sighed sadly. Gallant was a good man, who just had a serious of bad things happen to him that got to the place he was now. It wasn't the knight's fault for what happened and he did prevent a horrible evil from taking his body and trying to take over the world. Now Gallant was having a identity crisis and it seemed to be getting worse. Rose decided to leave Gallant alone and head towards the dungeon to pay Jewel a visit. The former thief hero was in a cell wearing ragged clothes, she looked up at Rose as she approached.

"Have you come to finally let me out?" Asked Jewel.

"No just stopped by for a little girl talk." Said Rose as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of the cell.

"Your worried about your husband again. I still can't believe his Gallant! It amazes me he survived that fall." Said Jewel.

"Yeah my husband has a tough body, but his mind seems to be falling apart. I fear for the future." Said Rose.

"Your future or the kids?" Asked Jewel as she pointed at Rose's belly.

"How did you know?" Gasped Rose in shock.

"I'm a thief I'm very good at noticing details. I take it Gallant doesn't know yet?" Said Jewel.

"No he just has to much on his mind right now and I don't want to bother him." Said Rose.

"That makes sense, but your going to have to tell him sooner or later. I hope Gallant comes to his senses and...I hope he can forgive me and the others for leaving him to die. We honestly thought he was dead, well except for Oberon. I'm sorry for what happened to him." Said Jewel.

"I know you are and I prey that Gallant will come to his senses and maybe do away with this whole evil thing." Said Rose.

"You better be carefully about what you say, if that Gnarl creep heard you, he'd lock you up and then take that kid of yours as soon as it was born to raise it to be evil." Said Jewel.

"I won't let that happen. My child will have the freedom to chose his or her own path." Said Rose as she stood up to leave. "It was good talking to you Jewel."

"Yeah you to." Said Jewel as she rested against the wall of her cell.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Troubed Evil

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 3 Troubled Evil

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Gnarl paced around his private quarters looking troubled. The ancient minion was currently troubled by his current master's troubled mind. The current Overlord was once a knight, but thanks to some amnesia and a bit of manipulating from Gnarl and Handric the previous Overlord, Gallant had become a evil force to be reckoned with. The knight killed his former comrades and conquered the lands in the name of evil. Handric then revealed himself and his plan and then he attempted to steal Gallant's body and make it his own, but Rose interfered and gave the knight a fighting chance. Gallant defeated Handric and became the official Overlord.

Things should have worked out with Gallant finding his calling of being the new Overlord and spread evil throughout the land, but now the knight had regained his memory and was having an identity crisis! This bothered Gnarl. The evil empire needed a fearsome Overlord to run it and strike fear into the hearts of the weak and make them cower in fear. Gallant could turn good and destroy the empire or he could just mop around until the people of the lands rebelled or a new group of heroes arrived to defeat the minions and their master. Neither option was good. Gnarl needed to get his master back into evil shake and convince him that being evil was his destiny. The minions could go search for an evil candidate to become the new Overlord and takeover, but that could take to long and Gnarl needed a quick solution.

Gnarl stopped pacing and looked up at an enormous portrait of a man wearing black spiky armor and a red cape. The man had his helmet off to reveal a handsome face with black hair and goatee. The man had a predatorily like smile and wicked gleaming eyes. Underneath the picture was a small name plate that read "The Black Baron". The man in the portrait was the one who had created the minions, the Tower Heart, the dark spells, and the Overlord legacy. The Black Baron was truly a master of evil.

"I will not let your evil legacy crumble master. As you used to say 'Evil always finds a way'. I convince that knight that evil is truly his destiny or I'll simply have to find someone new to take his place." Said Gnarl as he walked out of his room.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Spirit Guide

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 4 Spirit Guide

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon was filling some canteens for his and Kahn's journey to the Ruborian Desert. The elf decided to stop by the temple of the Mother Goddess to pry and ask for guidance. Kahn had decided to wait Oberon outside the forest! Until after his business was done. Oberon made his way to the temple and saw surprised to see a few elven women there who starred at Oberon in confusion. The elf prince could tell that the women were not ghost. They must have been held captive by the dwarfs and had escaped somehow.

"Lord Oberon?" Asked one of the women.

Oberon replied by getting onto his hands and knees as he bowed before the elven women taking them by surprise.

"I am no lord. A lord of the elves would not have slumber and let his people be killed and enslaved by the dwarfs. A leader would not let himself be used by the forest to create nightmare creatures that killed and corrupt our homeland. I...have failed you and I have failed our forest. I do not deserve the titles lord or prince. I don't deserve any respect from you." Said Oberon.

"Lord Oberon...please, don't beat yourself up for what happened in the past." Said one elf.

"The spirits told us what happened and how you defeated the Forgotten. You saved the world from his return." Said another elf.

"I did, but I still must fix the damage that I caused in my corrupt state." Said Oberon as he looked up at the elves.

"You've already started to fix the damage you caused. If the Mother Goddess and the spirits can forgive you then we will forgive." Said one elf.

"I thank you. I promise that I will fix our forest and the world." Said Oberon as he stood up and headed into the temple.

The statue of the Mother Goddess stood before Oberon and he kneeled before it to pray.

"Oh Mother Goddess I prey for your protection and guidance on this quest. Help me save my friend from the dark path he has been led on and return him to the man he once was." Prayed Oberon.

"Do not worry hero, for you are not alone." Said a voice from behind.

Oberon turned to see a elf spirit floating behind him. The spirit was dressed in armor and had vines wrapped around his, including some vines that resembled a crown. The elf held a staff in his hands and smiled at Oberon.

"Who are you?" Asked Oberon.

"I am Erasmus and the Mother Goddess has sent to be your Spirit Guide to help you with your quest."

"I remember your name. You were the leader of the elves before the war between elves and the dwarfs. I heard you were assassinated by dwarfs and that was one of the main reasons the war began." Said Oberon.

"I was the leader of the elves at that time, but the dwarfs were not responsible for my death. The vile deed was done by the First Overlord, Lord Gromgard, but that was the past and now we must focus on the present and the future." Said Erasmus.

"Alright what is the first thing we need to do?" Asked Oberon.

"First we shall restore Evernight Forest and show you that you've come a long way from being stuck in a tree." Said Erasmus as he floated away with Oberon following him.

The quest was on.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Past Sloth

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 5 Past Sloth

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Erasmus lead Oberon through the woods and into a large cave. The elf spirit raised his staff and slammed it onto the ground. Oberon watched as a bunch of shadows rose out of the ground and they began to form into a shape. The shadows formed themselves into a large tree with a figure trapped in the center. Oberon gasped as he realized the figure resembled him back, when he was filled with sloth and was fused with a great tree. Erasmus turned to Oberon.

"This is your crisis. You must face this shadow of your past self and vanquish and only then will you be able to move on."

Oberon nodded as he pulled out his sword and faced the shadowy ghost. The Shadow looked at Oberon and roared angrily at him.

"How dare you disturb my slumber, I will crush you and return to my peaceful rest!" Boomed the Shadow as he summoned a couple of Skulls to his aid.

The Skulls rushed at Oberon swinging nasty looking axes. The elf ducked the blows and sliced the one of the Skulls legs off causing it to collapse to the ground and shatter to bits. The other Skull roared and sliced down at Oberon, who dodged out of the way and sliced the monster's arms off. The Skull staggered back looking at it's dismembered limbs as it made some clacking noses with it's teeth. Oberon stepped forward and decapitated the Skull making it fall to the ground. The elf then turned towards the shadow prepared to fight him, but a root burst from the ground and slammed into him and pinned him to the cave wall. The Shadow just laughed and taunted Oberon.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me? I'm you I know how you think and I know your full of sloth and can't save anyone!"

Oberon thought about what the Shadow said and then he remembered his adventure in the Abyss and how he had found the strength to overcome all the challenges he faced including an evil deity. The elf gritted his teeth and swung his sword slicing through the root that pinned him. The Shadow looked at Oberon surprised.

"I was filled with sloth, but now I'm not! I've become stronger then I once was and I will use my strength to save people!" Roared Oberon as he charged at the Shadow.

The Shadow screamed angrily as more roots shot out of the ground and tried to stab Oberon, but the elf moved with lighting quick speed and sliced through the roots, until he reached the Shadow and stabbed it in the chest! The shadow let out a dying scream before it vanished in a dark cloud of smoke. Erasmus floated towards Oberon with a smile on his face.

"You did it! You defeated the sin of your past self. Now we can begin your quest." Said Erasmus.

Oberon nodded and the two of them left the cave to meet up with Kahn and begin their journey.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Desert

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 6 Desert

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The Ruborian Desert was a vast wasteland with a few villages of nomads living near random caves. The people of the desert weren't rich and they weren't considered a threat to the Overlord and his reign, but Gnarl convinced his master that evil should control everything including lands that weren't very valuable, so Gnarl had some Minions construct a fort near an oasis to keep the people of the desert in line. The fort had sixty Minions in it, under the command of a Brown Minion named Grubber.

Grubber was a little taller then most Minions, with a large belly and dirty black beard. He wore grey armor with a short grey tattered cape. The Minion captain sat on a wooden throne eating a bowl full of dung beetles. Next to Grubber was his personal aid Slit a Blue Minion, who was currently fanning the captain. All about the fort Minions were relaxing and eating. Grubber finished his bowl and waltzed over to a nearby group of Brown and Green Minions.

"Listen up you lot, it's time to collect payment from the villagers. If any of those slugs give you any trouble drag back here, so we can make an example out of them." Said Grubber.

"Aye aye captain!" Saluted a Brown Minion.

A dozen Minions gathered up and marched out of the fort and headed off to collect money from the villages. Though things were going to go quit differently today and things in the Ruborian Desert were fixing to change.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 Conflict

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 7 Conflict

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon and Kahn traveled through the Ruborian Desert. The two heroes had been traveling for a few days and were running low on supplies, when they spotted a little village up ahead and headed towards it. As they entered the villagers looked at Oberon in wonder. This was the first time any of them had ever seen a elf. When the villagers saw Kahn, they either glared at the giant man with intense hatred or quickly walked away. Kahn just sighed and looked at the ground. Oberon noticed the behavior of his traveling companion and the looks he got from the villagers. The elf was fixing to speak, when a rock struck Kahn's chest. The man and the elf turned to see a small boy glaring at Kahn and holding another rock prepared to throw it.

"Get out of here you big bully! Nobody wants you here!" Shouted the boy angrily.

A women came rushing over to the boy and dragged him away as she quickly apologized for his actions. Oberon watched them go and turned to Kahn.

"I was a huge jerk that bullied the people, when I was alive. I constantly robbed people and killed those who opposed me. Killed a lot of husbands and fathers." Said Kahn as he looked at the ground.

"Kahn...I know you did bad things, but you have a chance to redeem yourself." Said Oberon as he tried to comfort his friend.

At that moment the Minions from the fort marched into the village and started harassing the villagers and demanded treasure. Oberon marched towards the Minions and spun a Brown around to face him, before he delivered a powerful with the belt of his sword to the Minion's face. The blow knocked a few of the Brown Minion's teeth out and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. The other Minions starred at their down comrade in shock. A Green Minion quickly regained his composure and faced the elf.

"You shouldn't have done that, now we're going to have to kill you!" Snarled the Green Minion as he leaped forward swinging his blades.

Oberon dodged the attack and kicked the Green Minion in the side knocking him to the ground. The Green Minion stumbled to his feet with a snarl and tried to lung at the elf. Oberon thrusted his sword forward into the Green Minion's chest killing it instantly. The elf removed his blade and the evil creature fell to the ground dead. The other Minions starred at their dead comrade in shock and were fixing to attack, when Kahn approached the group. The Minions were intimidated by the giant man's size and they realized that their force wasn't prepared to deal with these kinds of odds. A couple of Brown Minions grabbed the unconscious body of the Brown Minion and began to retreat from the village.

"You haven't seen the last of us! Wait till Captain Grubber hears about what you've done and then you'll be sorry!" Shouted a Green Minion as the grouped disappeared in the distance.

The villagers looked at Oberon and Kahn with awe and they slowly began to applaud for the heroes. Oberon looked at Kahn.

"Kahn its time to face your past self and only then will you be able to move on with your life and forgive yourself."

"Alright." Said Kahn.

The two of them left the village and headed West.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Past Wrath

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 8 Past Wraith

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon and Kahn headed to a large canyon and entered a cave. The spirt of Erasmus appeared next to them.

"Do you recognize this place?" Asked Erasmus as he looked at Kahn.

"Yeah this was one of the main places me and my bandits used as a hideout. We...did a lot of nasty things here." Said Kahn as he guiltily looked at the ground.

"Then it is here you shall face your past sin." Said Erasmus as he slammed his staff onto the ground.

The air was filled with the sounds of men fighting, women screaming, and cruel laughter. A bunch of shadows gather together and a shadow version of Kahn appeared with glowing red eyes.

"This is my place! Now I'm going to kill you!" Bellowed the Shadow as he pulled out a mace and chain.

The Shadow charged forward swinging it's mace at Kahn. The big man managed to dodge out of the way and slammed his fist into the Shadow's face as hard as he could. The Shadow just stumbled back a little and laughed. Kahn just starred at the Shadow in shock as it punched him in the face and sent him crashing into a cave wall. The vile creature slammed it's mace down towards Kahn's head, but the man managed to roll out of the way and jump to his feet. Kahn came at the Shadow swinging his own mace delivering several blows to the Shadow's face and chest as he yelled angrily. Then the Shadow unexpectedly caught Kahn's mace with one hand and he delivered a punch to his face knocking him hard to the ground.

"Your rage fills me! I'll crush everyone with my wraith!" Declared the Shadow as Kahn stumbled to his feet.

Kahn studied his advisory and thought about what he just said. Now the warrior knew what to do. Kahn took a deep breath and faced the Shadow as it swung it's mace at him. The Shadow grinned as he swung his mace, but Kahn dodge the blow and stepped back. This enraged the dark being who raced at Kahn swinging his mace wildly, only to have the warrior retreat and dodge the attacks. The Shadow became more furious and it started to throw punches at Kahn, who blocked them. After several minutes of doing this the Shadow started to feel incredibly weak. Kahn grabbed the Shadow's mace and tossed it to the side, before he struck the evil being in the chest knocking him onto his back.

"How...can this be?" Gasped the Shadow as it sat up to look at Kahn.

"I calmed down and took control of myself. You had no rage to feed on and you got weak. Now I'm going to finish you." Said Kahn calmly as he raised his mace and slammed it down on the Shadow's head.

The Shadow exploded into a cloud of smoke and vanished.

"Congratulations Kahn you faced your past sin and defeated it." Said Erasmus before he vanished.

"Great I feel better now. Let's go get rid of those Minions and get the people of the desert on our side." Said Kahn as he hefted his mace.

Oberon nodded and the two heroes left the cave.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Fort Takedown

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 9 Fort Takedown

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon and Kahn approached the Minion fort. The elf pulled out a bow and took careful aim at the Minions on the wall, while Kahn charged at the gates like a juggernaut. The Minions saw the charging giant and we're fixing to sound the alarm, when a couple of arrows struck their heads and killed them instantly. Kahn continued to charge towards the gate.

Inside the fort a Minion from the raid party was telling Grubber what happened in the village. Grubber just brushed off the report and accused the Minion of lying.

"You expect me to believe that an elf and a giant attacked you and your group? Do I look stupid to you? Get more troops, head back to the village, and raid it you useless slug!" Snapped Grubber.

It was then that Kahn had smashed into the gates and sent them flying into the fort taking out four unlucky Brown Minions.

"It's time you lot leave!" Roared Kahn as he charged at the stunned Minions swinging his mace.

Several Minions were immediately killed in the first few seconds, but the others quickly recovered and attacked the giant. Kahn seemed to be unfazed by the Minions that attacked him, the giant was filled with rage and he was determined to cleanse the desert of this evil. Grubber stood behind several of his Minions screaming at them to kill Kahn. Oberon charged into the fort and saw the carnage. The elf then saw Grubber and a couple of Green Minions trying to sneak up behind Kahn and attack him. Grubber had a big ax and he was fixing to stab Kahn in the back with it, when Oberon charged in and blocked his blow. The Minion captain glared at the elf and ordered the two Green Minions to attack. One Green Minion leaped into the air at Oberon, but he stabbed it through the chest and killed it, while the other Green Minion charged in from the side, only to receive a kick to the chest from Oberon that knocked the evil creature to the ground. Grubber snarled and charged forward swinging his ax. Oberon knocked the dead Minion off his blade, swung it at the charging Grubber, and decapitated the ax, causing the ax blade to fly into the air and land on Grubber's left foot cutting off his toe!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Grubber as he fell to his back grasping his foot.

Oberon turned away from Grubber and went to help Kahn deal with the other Minions. Slit came running to Grubber's aid and healed the captain's foot. Grubber's toe was back, but he seemed to have a slight limp. The captain realized that his forces were losing, so he gather Slit and four other Minions and together they ran out of the fort. As the battle raged on a fire was started and smoke rose up into the sky. A few curious villages went to the fort to see what was happening. When they arrived they saw Oberon and Kahn standing among a pile of dead Minions. The villagers were both shocked and overjoyed at the scene and they began to praise the heroes.

A few miles away Grubber, Slit, and the few Minions that had escaped were traveling through the desert and heading back to the Tower to tell the Overlord what had happened. Grubber was in a bad mood and he was cursing everything for his misfortune. The captain was so busy cursing that he didn't pay attention to where he was stepping and lost his footing. Grubber fell down a dune and landed in a pile of sand. The sand began to rumble as a massive sandworm rose up from the ground before Grubber. The Minion captain only had time to let out one terrified scream as the sandworm swallowed him up and disappeared beneath the sand. Slit and the other Minions looked at the sand in horror, before they took off as fast as they could to the Tower.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Bad News

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 10 Bad News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Slit and the few Minions that survived the attack on the fort made their way to the Dark Tower and went inside. The group was taken to Gnarl, who demanded to know why the Minions were at the tower. Slit stepped forward to speak.

"It happened a few days ago, we was just minding our own business at the fort, when we were suddenly attack! A giant man with a mace smashed through the gate and started slaughtering everybody! Then an elf came came in and joined him. Captain Grubber and the others tried to stop them, but it was no use! We didn't stand a chance!" Cried Slit.

"And that not even the worse of it." Said one of the other Minions.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gnarl.

"I swear that the two that attacked us, we're Khan the Warrior and Oberon Greenhaze! The heroes are back!" Cried Slit.

"WHAT?! That's not possible! Those two should be dead!" Shouted Gnarl.

"It was them sir." Said another Minion.

Gnarl bit his lip and scratched his beard in thought. This was really bad. Not the good kind of bad, but the bad kind of bad that meant trouble for the Minions and the evil empire. Then Gnarl got a brilliant idea on how to use this situation to the advantage of evil. Gnarl dismissed Slit and the other Minions, before he walked off to Galant's chamber. The Minion knocked and then entered the room. Galant was in his full Overlord armor looking at himself in a mirror.

"Master I bring bad news. The fort in the Ruborian Desert was attacked and destroyed." Said Gnarl.

"By who?" Asked Galant.

"By two people...pretending to be your old comrades Kahn and Oberon." Said Gnarl.

"WHAT?!" Bellowed Gallant angrily.

"I know it's hard to believe that two people would pretend to be your old friends and soil their name. Quit a vile act that needs to be punished." Said Gnarl.

"I want these pretenders captured, so I can kill them with my own hands." Said Galant.

"Do not worry master, they are most likely coming here to try and do something foolish and heroic. Will be ready for them, when they show up." Said Gnarl with a nasty little smile as he bowed and left the room.

Gallant clenched his fist in anger. The news had been delivered and a fight was on it's way.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Velvet's Vision

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 11 Velvet's Vision

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon, Kahn, and fifty warriors from the various villages in the Ruborian Desert set out for Haven's Peak and the Dark Tower, when they arrived at the outskirts of the city, Oberon told the others to set up camp, while he went into the city and did some scouting. Oberon put on a cloak to hide his pointy ears and headed into the city. The elf walked through the streets and listen to the passing people talk. The citizens were talking about the recent defeat of the fort in the Ruborian Desert and that the Overlord was furious about it. Oberon also caught wind about how it was two people clamming to be him and Kahn and the Overlord declared them to be frauds. This angered Oberon a little, since he now had to prove who he really was to his old friend. It was most likely that Gnarl was whispering lies into the former hero's ear,

"Mother Goddess please allow my friend to see the truth, when I finally confront him." Whispered Oberon to himself.

The elf then noticed a sign advertising an inn and tavern called the Velvet Vail. On the sign was a picture of a beautiful woman with dark hair wearing dark red clothing. Oberon recognized the woman as Nicholas's daughter Velvet. Oberon decided to pay Velvet a visit.

The Velvet Vail was one of the largest buildings in Heaven's Peak. After Galant had defeated Handric and made Rose his wife, Velvet decided she was through with trying to marry a rich husband and decided to make her own fortune. Velvet borrowed some treasure from her sister and husband to help her set up her own business. The Velvet Vail became a smashing success and Velvet paid back the money she borrowed. As time went by Velvet was quit happy with her success and business and then she discovered her magic ability to see things using a crystal ball. It had happened one day, while Velvet was going through her personal belongings. Velvet was cleaning an old crystal ball that had once belonged to her father and wondering what her sister was up to, when suddenly an image of Rose reading appeared in the crystal. Velvet nearly dropped the ball in shock at the sight. This new power gave Velvet the idea to run a side business of mystical aid. It was a nice little side business, especially when Velvet helped catch a cheating spouse on a couple of occasions.

Then one day for no particular reason Velvet decided to see what she could pull up on her ex fiancé Sir William. The knight was dead, so Velvet wanted to know where his spirit was. An image of Sir William trapped in a burning pit with several of his cult members appeared in the crystal ball.

"So that unfaithful knight is in the Abyss. Serves him right." Said Velvet.

Velvet then decided to use her powers to explore the Abyss. The dark place was filled with vile tortured souls and Wraiths who punished the wicked. Then Velvet used her powers to explore one of the darkest places in the Abyss and what she saw frightened her a little. In a dark chamber there was the silhouette form of a man sitting with his head facing down on a bench with chains wrapped around his arms. Velvet starred at the man and then he looked up at her revealing two red eyes that seemed to glow like coals. Even though the man was in another plain of existence and should have no way of being able to see her, Velvet felt like the man's eyes were starring directly at her and into her very soul.

"Hello young lady, it's been a while, since anyone came to visit me." Said the man.

"How can...you see me?" Asked Velvet looking quit stunned.

"Oh evil always finds a way. Even the Abyss can't hold evil forever." Said the man as he stood up and began pulling on the chains.

The chains cracked and fell to the ground. The man rubbed his arms and looked at Velvet.

"You have the honor of baring the first one to know that the Black Baron is coming back to see how his legacy is doing and to spread evil throughout the land." Said the man.

Velvet starred at the man not sure what he was talking about and then she was bombarded by visions of darkness, fire, and death! The women screamed in agony as she fell to the floor, the man laughed and the image on the crystal ball vanished. It took several minutes before Velvet calmed down and stood up breathing hard. Velvet had seen many evil beings and witness several violent atrocities, but the man she just saw...this Black Baron was something else entirely. Most evil beings simply wanted to conquer and control, but the Black Baron was motivated by something darker. Velvet shivered in fear at what she knew was coming and for the first time in a long time she prayed for a hero to stop evil. Little did she know a hero was on his way to visit her.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 A Talk

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 12 A Talk

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon entered the Velvet Vail and looked around. The place was packed men and women. The elf made his way to the bar and sat down. The bartender looked at the hooded elf.

"What can I do for you stranger?"

"I'm looking for the owner of this establishment." Said Oberon.

It was at that moment that Velvet came walking up and went behind the bar to grab a bottle from the shelf. Oberon watched Velvet and noticed that her right hand shook slightly as she poured herself a glass.

"Mistress Velvet, this man with the cloak wishes to see you." Said the bartender.

"And who might you be?" Asked Velvet.

"Just a traveler, who once knew your father very well and I wish to speak to you privately." Replied Oberon.

"Alright then, follow me to my quarters then, but if you try to pull anything, you'll regret it." Said Velvet as she walked out from the bar.

Oberon followed and the two went to Velvet's room. The elf removed his cloak revealing his true identity. Velvet blinked in surprise.

"Hello Velvet, it's me Oberon Greenhaze." Said Oberon.

"Oh how wonderful another person whose supposed to be dead is now among the living! Can't anyone stay dead these days?" Said Velvet with a bitter humorless laugh.

"Well I was indeed dead, but the Mother Goddess decided to bring me back to life if I proved myself worthy." Said Oberon.

The elf then began to tell Velvet about his adventure in the Abyss and how he and Kahn skilled the Forgotten and were brought back to life. Oberon then told Velvet about his current quest to stop Gallant and bring order back to the land.

"Well it seems you've been busy. I normally don't wish heroes luck on their quest, but I'll make an acceptance. Once you do storm the Dark Tower, please save Rose, she's the only family I have left...and she's pregnant. I would hate to see my niece or nephew grow up in that horrible place, especially with creeps like Gnarl to corrupt them." Said Velvet

"I give you my word that I'll save her." Said Oberon.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Said Velvet.

The woman then told Oberon about her powers and what she saw in the Abyss.

"So this Black Baron is an evil that was trapped in the Abyss and now his breaking out." Said Oberon, as he began to understand why Velvet seemed a little spooked.

"Yes and he is the very definition of pure evil. I fear...for the safety of the entire world." Said Velvet looking quit nervous.

"Well whenever this Black Baron arrives, I will do everything in my power to send him back to the dark put he came from." Said Oberon.

The elf then put his cloak back on said goodbye to Velvet and walked out of the tavern. Velvet poured herself a glass of wine as she wondered about the future.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Storming the Tower

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 13 Storming the Tower

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon returned to the camp where he informed Kahn and the others about what he learned and about his visit with Velvet.

"So what your saying is that according to Velvet a greater evil is going to come bursting out of the Abyss and bring total darkness and destruction to the world?" Asked Kahn.

"That's correct." Said Oberon.

"Man that's crazy. Aren't things supposed to stay trapped in the Abyss?" Said Kahn.

"We were once in the Abyss, yet the two of escaped." Pointed out Oberon.

"Yeah, but we repented and had help from the Mother Goddess." Said Kahn.

"That's true, but if good can escape from somewhere then evil can to. Evil always figures out to escape and thrive and evil doesn't follow the natural order of things." Said Oberon.

"The forces of evil always have a few nasty tricks up their sleeves." Said Kahn in agreement.

"Well tomorrow we storm the Dark Tower and and one way or another we're going to put a stop to Gallant." Said Oberon.

"Are you going to kill him?" Asked Kahn.

"No. I'm going to try and make him see reason. I believe there's still good in Gallant somewhere." Said Oberon.

The group went to sleep and the next day they set out for the Dark Tower. A few archers notched some arrows to their bows and took out some sentries at the front gates, allowing Kahn to charge forward and smash them down. The Minions were immediately taken by surprise by the giant man that came storming into the tower. Kahn let out a wild war cry as he charged forward like a juggernaut swinging his mace. The warriors and Oberon soon followed and joined in on the attack. Oberon saw some stairs leading up to the upper levels of the tower and ran up them.

"It's time to end this." Thought Oberon as he raced up the stairs.

Kahn was smashing Minions left and right, when he saw some stairs leading down into the dungeon.

"I'm coming to save you Jewel!" Shouted Kahn as he stormed down the stairs with a few warriors behind him.

In the throne room, Gallant sat in his throne wearing his armor, with Gnarl by his side.

"Now remember master. This person claiming to be Oberon is an imposter trying to play mind games with you, so he can make you lower your guard and kill you! You must be on your guard and show him no mercy! You are the mighty Overlord and evil is your destiny!" Said Gnarl.

Gallant nodded as he put a hand on his sword ready for battle. The Overlord could hear the sounds of battle and the sounds of someone running up the stairs towards the throne room. Soon the Overlord would fight these pretend heroes and show everyone who the master really was.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Jewel Rescue

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 14 Jewel Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in the lower levels of the Dark Tower was the dungeon. Jewel sat miserably in her cell whistling a sad tune, when she heard a bunch of commotion from outside. A few seconds later the big door to the dungeon exploded into splinters and in walked Kahn followed by a few warriors.

"Kahn!" Cried Jewel with both excitement and surprise.

"I'm busting you out of here Jewel." Said Kahn as he put his mace away and walked up to Jewel's cell door.

Kahn grabbed the door and with a grunt and a yank, he ripped the door right off it's hinges! A bunch of Minions swarmed into the dungeon ready to attack the intruders. Kahn faced them holding the cell door up high.

"Give me a minute Jewel." He said glancing at his girlfriend.

Jewel nodded and Kahn took a big step towards the Minions. The evil creatures took a nervous look at Kahn as he hefted the door back. A few Minions quickly realized that Kahn intended to toss the door and ran out of the dungeon as fast as they could. Kahn threw the door and it hit and crushed ten unlucky Minions. The big man turned to Jewel and bent down to look her in the eye.

"Nice toss big man." Said Jewel as she kissed Kahn on the lips.

"Thanks." Said Kahn with a blush.

"Now it's time for action." Said Jewel as she armed herself with a Minion sword.

"We got to help Oberon. His facing Gallant by himself." Said Kahn as he led the way out of the dungeon.

"Oberon is alive?" Asked Jewel in shock.

"I'll explain on the way." Said Kahn as he led his little group up the stairs.

Kahn just hopped Oberon was doing ok and that he and his little group would reach him in time to help.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Confrontation

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 15 Confrontation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon ran up a long staircase taking down Minions whenever they appeared. The elf soon came to a large pair of doors and threw them open. Oberon found himself in the throne room, with Gallant sitting before him in the throne fully armored and Gnarl standing by his side.

"So the hero has arrived." Said Gallant.

"Gallant, please I did not come to fight you. I wish to speak with you. There's still time to walk away from this dark place." Said Oberon.

"Do not be deceived by this imposter's lies my liege! He is trying to trick you make you lower your guard, so he can strike you down." Said Gnarl.

"Gallant please listen to me. Whatever that creature is telling you is a lie. I am Oberon Greenhaze!" Said Oberon.

"You will address the master as Overlord." Said Gnarl with a sneer.

"Oberon Greenhaze is dead. He died by my hands, before my very eyes. You are an imposter who shall meet the same fate!" Said Gallant as he stood up and drew his sword.

"Destroy this fool master!" Encouraged Gnarl.

Gallant charged at Oberon and swung his sword at the elf. Oberon blocked the sword with his own blade and Gallant shoved him back. The Overlord pressed forward and unleashed a bunch of wild attacks forcing Oberon to walk backwards as he blocked the attacks. The two battled their way out of the throne room and onto a balcony. During the whole fight Oberon just went on the defensive. After a few minutes, he decided to try talking to Gallant as they fought.

"You and I were once part of team of heroes who came to this very tower to kill the Overlord. During the battle you nobly sacrificed yourself by grabbing the Overlord and plunged from this tower. The others thought you were dead, but I believed you somehow survived and I tried to convince the others that we should go see if you did or at the very least retrieve your body, so we could give you a proper burial away from this place."

"Silence!" Yelled Gallant.

"I returned to my home in Evernight Forest, where I feel into a deep sleep underneath a tree. Dwarfs invaded my home, but I did not waken to defend it. The forest took action and I was fused to the tree I slept under and the tree brought my nightmares to life and used them to attack the invaders and my people. The forest became dark and corrupt and then you showed up dressed as the Overlord. We fought and you won, but as I died...I saw your face and I apologized for abandoning you and you forgave before I...died."

"How...could you...know any...of that? This has to be a trick!" Said Gallant as he stopped attacking for a few seconds, before launching back in to attack.

"I found myself in the Abyss as punishment for my sins. I was tortured my an evil being called the Forgotten, who planned to break free of the Abyss and plunge the world into chaos. I prayed to the Mother Goddess to free me and I repented for my sins. The Mother Goddess freed me and I went out into the Abyss to slay the Forgotten. On the way there I fought monsters and former comrades who had ended up in the Abyss. I convinced Kahn to join me and together we killed the Forgotten. We then found a portal to the mortal world and exited the Abyss and we became alive again." Said Oberon.

"That's an interesting tale, but I don't believe you." Said Gallant as he continued to attack Oberon.

"I came to this place to save you. I failed you once, but I will not fail you again." Said Oberon dropped his sword and held, his hands out to his sides.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gallant.

"I'm giving you a choice. Strike me down and continue being the Overlord or lower your weapon and embrace me like a friend, because that is what I consider you. If you choose to strike me down I will not flee or try to defend myself. I will not hold a grudge against you. Now choose. The choice is yours." Said Oberon.

Gallant was baffled by this. The elf stared calmly back at him. A choice was going to decide the outcome of the fight.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Choice

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 16 Choice

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Gallant slowly lifted his sword up to strike Oberon down. Gnarl walked out onto the balcony and saw what was going on and began to cheer his master on.

"That's right master kill him!"

Gallant hesitated as memories of his heroic past and his friendship with Oberon began to flood through his mind.

"What are you waiting for? Strike him down!" Yelled Gnarl.

The memories began to give Gallant a massive migraine and it caused him a great deal of pain. Gallant swung, his sword at Oberon, but he missed him. The Overlord let out a scream of agony as his ideals began to clash. He ripped off his helmet and began to stumble and staggered backwards towards the banister. Gallant reached it, tipped over and, began to fall.

"Gallant!" Cried Oberon as he leaped towards the banister and grabbed Gallant's hand.

Gallant hung in the air as Oberon held his hand. Memories of his fall from the tower with the previous Overlord flashed through Gallant's mind. Gallant looked up into the face of Oberon and though the elf was struggling to hold him there was a calm look on his face.

"I won't let you fall. Not this time." Said Oberon.

Oberon let out a groan as he began to pull Gallant up. Gnarl let out an enraged snarl as he pulled out a dagger, charged at Oberon, and stabbed him in the back! Oberon screamed pain, but did not let go of Gallant.

"You miserable fool! You could have had the world, yet you let your feelings for the past and your stupid friend blind you and beat! You just had to strike him down, but you failed. The world was at your fingertips and you let it slip away. Pathetic! Evil doesn't need a fool like you. A new Overlord will take your place and rule this world. Evil always finds a way!" Shouted Gnarl as he yanked his knife out for another stab.

But before he could deliver another blow a staff struck him in the head and knocked him to the ground. Rose was the one who had struck Gnarl. She went over to Oberon and used her magic to heal his wound. Oberon hauled Gallant up with the last of his strength and then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Kahn busted into the throne room with Jewel and the warriors.

"What happened?" Asked Kahn taking a look at the scene.

Rose filled them in and then looked around and saw that Gnarl was nowhere to be seen. The Minion had escaped.

"Thank you for saving me." Said Gallant as he looked at Oberon.

Oberon gave a weak smile.

"Now what?" Asked Jewel.

"We're leaving this place together." Said Gallant.

Kahn picked up Oberon and the group exited the throne room.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Rest

Heroes Redemption

Chapter 17 Rest

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes and their companies exited the Dark Tower and headed towards Heaven's Peak. They arrived and made their way to the Velvet Vail, where Velvet was more then happy to take them in giving them lodgings, food, and medical attention. Velvet was happy to see her sister Rose and the two embraced. Rose then went over to Gallant and told him, she was pregnant. Gallant was overjoyed by this news and it was a thing for the group to celebrate. After some drinks and good cheer Velvet and Oberon gathered up the other heroes for a little private talk. Velvet told Gallant and Jewel about the vision she had in her crystal ball about the Black Baron rising up to spread darkness over the world.

"Will deal with this Baron once we rest up and finish off Gnarl." Said Gallant.

"Agreed. One problem at a time." Said Oberon.

Over at the Dark Tower, Minions were running about doing repairs to the damaged areas of the lair caused by the heroes. Gnarl was in his private quarters trying to come up with a solution to the current crisis. The Minions needed a Overlord to command them and strike fear into the hearts of people. Gnarl was smart and crafty, but he was no Overlord. He thought about going down to the catacombs to dig up a body and use some magic to animate it, to act as a temporary Overlord, until a more permeant solution was found, but there was still the heroes to deal with. Gnarl turned his attention to a painting of the Black Baron.

"Evil always finds a way. This is not how our evil will end master. I'll find some evil way to destroy those fools." Vowed Gnarl.

The painting just smiled and the eyes glowed red.

To be continued.


End file.
